The Untold Games
by twocrazycousins
Summary: No one really ever cared about the untold story of the 76th Hunger Games. It only lasted for a few days any way. This takes place in Melanie's point of view, A twelve year old girl from District 5. She'll have to fight 21 other tributes to return home to her family. This is my first Hunger Games story so it would mean alot if you read it and review it!


I live in District 5, the power plant district. What more must I say? Today is the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games. Like every one else, I dread this day. It's my first reaping.

"Melanie!, Loiuse!" My mother said softly as she turned on the lights. In District 5, we get electricity 24/7. It's a luxury I heard other Districts can't have.

" Coming Mother-" I mumbled.

" Coming!" yelled my younger sister, Loiuse. Loiuse was lanky, and she had the District 5 'look'. She had aburn hair and the blue eyes with light brown frekles. But I have always been mistaken as District 12 girl, because of my dark hair and eyes.

I walked into the kitchen to find my older brother starring at the TV. He cussed under his breath and stood up. " District 8's a wreck, 12's been wiped from the face of this planet. Before you know it it'll be us! Dad was foolish enough to go and protest, and did you see were that got him?- Dead. All like the rest."

Every one fell silent. Dad was a sore subject. We've been with out him for months now. And because of that, my brother's name is in that big glass bowl 49 times. My name is in there 7 times today.

My mother finally found her voice. " Roy! Your father was a good and honest man and you know it! Now all of you go get dressed. Reapings' in an hour." I walked to my room with a sore heart. My mother's been lost since my father died. Roy's basically parents me and Loiuse. He always says when he's nineteen he's going to take us to live with him. He said he'd get a job in the power plant like the rest of the men in District 5.

My Family was already destined to starve. My brother and I have tried everything. Since District 5 has power all the time, the fences to the borders are always beaming with electricty. No hunting. The river that flows through District 5 is Polluted, and it reeks of dead fish. No hope in that either. When money does come around, and trust me, it isn't alot, my brother takes me to the black market.

When it came for my turn to get a bath, a dumped the cold water on myself and tried to untangle the knots in my hair. I ended up in putting it in one braid over my shoulder. "Lou!" I called once I was dressed properly.

" Yes?" said Loiuse in her innocent voice.

I kneeled down to her level. " You stay with mommy, and afterwards I'll come find you, or Roy will okay?"

"Yes." She managed in a sob.

I engulfed her in a hug. " What's wrong?" I said softly stroking her hair.

" I - don't want- you to get- picked!" She said barley pronucing each word.

I looked into he crystal blue eyes. " I'm not going to get picked, Okay?" I reasurred her.

" Can you take this then?" She said holding out a leather bracelet with three beads on it.

"Of course." I said slipping it on. I stood up and took Loiuse's hand. " Time for the reaping." I mumbled.

As I walked through the lines with thousands of terrified children, I ran into my one and only friend. Huston Cambrel. He gave me a cheeky grin and mouthed the words, 'May the Odds be ever in Your Favor.' I returned the grin and walked over to him. " How many times is your name in the bowl?" I questioned.

" Seven. Just like yours." he responded. Huston was probably the nicest guy. He had Brown hair that always needed to be cut, a big nose, and brown frekles dotted his clever looking face.

" First reaping, and I'm not really scared. Is that bad?"

He leaned towards me. "They want you to be scared." He said quitley. he backed away again. " I heard these games were going to be much worst because of that Katniss-Everdeen."

Ugh. Katniss Everdeen. Does she know she's making people suffer? Our family's rations have been cut in half. Power Plant workers are forced to work double. My Father died along with many others. She made Distrcit 12 suffer along with many other Districts. He name felt sour in my mouth in general. A women in a blue curly wig and powder makeup walked out and taped the microphone.

" Good Luck Huston."

"Good Luck to you too."

We ran in differnt directions to out age groups. The woman in the Blue wig spoke up. It was the same woman who escorted the tributes from District 5 every year. Mildred Gear. And all the children hated her twisted smile.

" Hello Distrcit 5! And happy Hunger Games!" said Mildred in the normal Capitol accent. " And we are in for a treat this year! A very special video from the Capitol themselfs!"

You could practically hear the groans from the people. It was the same video every year. It talked about how the 13 Districts rose up aganist the Capitol and in return for the Capitol's forgiveness, The Hunger Games were put into place.

" Ladies First- as always." Mildred said with her twisted grin and a flick of her wrist. She put her white gloved finger into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. Every girl was eyeing the paper, praying that their name wasn't on there. " And this year's District 5 female tribute is-"

My mind went blank. All the blood rushed to my head. I felt the tears sting my eyes, but they wouldn't come out. I looked over to Huston who was as pale as a ghost. Roy screamed in terror and made his way to the center, but the peace keepeers pushed him away.

Mildred Gears eyes' darted through the crowd of girls. And the name was repeated yet again.

" Melanie Kessa?"

** How's that for a cliff hanger? I'm super excited about this story and I know half you will not even think about leaving a review. But could you maybe leave one? It would mean a whole heck of a lot to me. I'm only 12 and even if this story got 5 reviews I would be over joyed! This is also my first Hunger Games story! :D**


End file.
